Chuck versus How It Should Have Been
by Indigogold
Summary: A one-shot story about how I think Chuck versus The Break Up should have ended. It's a story full of romance and Charah.  AU


**This happened just after the scene in Chuck versus the Break Up, when he and Sarah shared that longing glance. This is an AU oneshot, so Chuck never put on the glasses that Bryce sent him.**

Sarah's heart thumped several paces faster when she turned back to look at him, her eyes locked with his, and sparks flew across the air - captivating her, enticing her. He held her longing glance for much longer than necessary, he felt as though he was staring into the eyes of his future. In that moment his heart inflated, he felt so overwhelmed with love; he didn't know that his body could feel such emotions that almost paralyzed him. He had to have her.

The moment she turned away, the spell was momentarily broken. He stood there for a moment, pondering for a second about the conversation he and Sarah had just shared. He felt himself breaking as he said all those things to her, and he swore that his pain reflected in her shining blue eyes. Or that could have been the tiny ray of hope he still felt, he felt oddly content with the fact that he had a shred of optimism left within him.

He shook his circling thoughts from his mind and strolled over to Sarah, Awesome and Ellie. They were all engrossed in looking at their wedding things - well, Sarah was pretending to be. Her mind was where it always seemed to be on planet Chuck. A beautiful place where she could hold him and never let go, it really frustrated her that she couldn't satisfy this feeling of longing. She wanted him so bad it made her yearn for him. Even when his skin lightly brushed against hers she turned hot with desire.

When he stood next to her she felt her body tense, she pretended to look interested in Ellie's wedding things but when Ellie finally tired of it, Sarah wanted to go home and get away from it all. But somehow no matter where she went she couldn't escape the wonderful magical feelings that overwhelmed her when she thought of Chuck.

A little while later, they were all sat around the table - the conversation consisted mainly of where Ellie and Awesome were going to have their wedding venue. Chuck sat opposite Sarah and tried his best not to openly gaze at her obvious beauty.

"So Sarah, I take it you're staying over tonight." Awesome said, his eyes switching from him to her as Ellie raised her eyebrows to herself.

"Well.. I don't think so, I'm up really in the morning and-" She started.

"You never stay over! Oh wait, don't tell me there are problems in the bedroom department bro." His eyes found Chuck and scrutinized him suspiciously.

"No, no. Of course there isn't." Chuck babbled quickly. "We just like taking things slow and just enjoying each other's company."

"Which is fine, of course." Ellie politely interjected.

"Chuck, dude, you guys have been dating for a while now. I think you're hiding something." He smirked.

"Chuck, just tell them the real reason." Sarah sighed, finally looking up at him and a fresh new wave of lust made its way up her body, making her feel hot and impatient.

Chuck froze. "Really?"

"It's ok, I'll tell them. Guys, Chuck and I just feel really embarrassed about the fact we're not alone here. I mean the walls are really thin and you might hear us.. You know." Sarah lied awkwardly.

"Oh." Ellie said. "Oh.. Oh.. OH! I see. You shouldn't worry about that, the walls aren't that thin."

"Otherwise we would have had some complaints." Awesome winked suggestively.

"Ok, they get the point honey." Ellie replied, her gaze falling to the floor.

"Oh well in that case Sarah, you should stay over then." Chuck said, feeling all eyes on him.

"I'd love to." She said, to her surprise she found herself speaking honestly.

"Good." Ellie and Awesome said in unison. Soon enough the previous conversation was forgotten and everyone seemed to think it was normal that Sarah was staying over. But Chuck didn't, he felt nervous, very very nervous. Of course she'd stayed over once or twice before but he'd never felt so strongly for her and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself.

A little while later, Ellie and her other half decided to go to bed and Chuck and Sarah were left watching a very scary movie. Chuck hated horror films but he wasn't going to show Sarah that he was contemplating hiding behind a pillow.

Horror films didn't faze Sarah; she had seen enough blood, guts and gore to last her and lifetime in her line of work. She could tell that Chuck didn't like this film, it pulled on her already fragile heart strings to see him try to be manly and look towards the TV.

"Shall we just go to bed, Chuck?" She said, humoring him for a moment. "This type of film really isn't for me."

The only two words Chuck heard were 'we' and 'bed', only he knew that he was just going to end up lying there for hours, trying desperately to control himself. "Ok." He mumbled, too lost in his own thoughts to muster up a fight.

They trudged quite sleepily into Chuck's bedroom; it had been a really long day, with Bryce showing up yet again - when he was supposed to be dead and mixing things up for Chuck again. Bryce had somehow convinced him to 'break up' with Sarah, though it was the opposite thing that Chuck wanted to do. He had thought he was doing what was best for Sarah, but her expression hurt him, she seemed so far away from him though she had only been merely inches away. Close enough to touch, to feel her heart beating in time with his.

As Sarah stepped into Chuck's bedroom, her thoughts too, were centered on what had happened only a few hours ago. And how she felt like her heart was breaking into a million unfixable pieces, pieces that she felt would never slot back together. When he had told her he didn't think that they could never have a future, because he thought that their relationship would never really be real. Did he really feel that way? Moments before he had dropped this burning bombshell - she had been about to tell him that she really, really liked him.

Now, she was here, sitting on his bed when he had no idea about the thoughts and emotions that overwhelmed her. Didn't he have the slightest inkling how much she was hurting right now? His expression told him nothing at all.

He sat on the bed next to her, and turned so that he was close enough to whisper in her ear. "You can wear one of my T-shirts if you want." He said.

"Thanks." She stood up and picked a plain black T-shirt that had a tiny bird logo on the almost invisible breast pocket. "I'll change in the bathroom." She told him and she moved slowly from the room, feeling his warm, chocolate eyes burning her icy cool skin. When she got into the bathroom she checked her reflection briefly. Her golden hair was sticking to her forehead; she found that she was breaking out into a cold sweat. Her blue eyes were somehow alert, but narrow with tiredness.

She pulled on his shirt and inhaled the scent as it went over her head. It smelt like him and now it was on her, she hugged it tightly to her, savoring the innocence of the situation. The shirt only came to the top of her thighs but it covered everything that she didn't want Chuck to see. Even girls like her still had their insecurities.

Sarah walked back into his room and dove under the duvet while his head was turned. But she wasn't quick enough, his eyes appraised her and then he looked away, embarrassed.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then." He shrugged.

She nodded tightly. "I'll be here; I'm not an early riser."

"That much I know, you're not exactly very coherent in the morning are you? It's like having a conversation with Jeff when he's high."

Sarah let a small giggle escape. "I'm not that bad, surely."

"Whatever you say." He raised his hands and let them fall gently again.

She beamed openly at him, almost forgetting their earlier, very painful conversation. "I'll see you in the morning Chuck." With that she turned the light off and pulled the duvet over herself.

For a while, they were still and quiet - the only sound was the uneven rhythm of Chuck's breathing. Sarah could barely hear anything, the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart, sending her blood pulsating around her body.

A minute could have passed, or even an hour, but time seemed to stop for them. He tried to close his eyes but sleep refused to come. How could he sleep when the girl he had spent many nights thinking about - was lying right next to him, within an arm's reach.

"Are you asleep, Sarah?" He whispered softly.

She didn't reply. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady. She couldn't sleep if he was to say something to her that would hurt her even more.

Chuck sighed to himself and sat up and fidgeted awkwardly. He propped himself up onto one elbow and looked and her, his breath caught in his throat and his stomach swirled like a spiraling tornado. The powerful, magical emotions that he felt for her never ceased to amaze him.

He laid back down and noticed her palm resting outside of the duvet, just waiting for his eager clasp. He thought that even if he could hold just a little piece of her, then he might find peace within himself and quieten his unstoppable mind. He didn't put much thought into it; it was as natural as breathing. He wrapped his palm around hers and stroked it gently with his thumb; it seemed to slowly cool the fire that was raging within him.

Sarah almost jumped a little when she felt Chuck's hand embrace hers, it shocked her. His hand felt warm and it sent a storm of goosebumps up her body. She pretended to sleepily roll into him - and in an instant she was millimeters away from him. His hand fell from hers and for a moment Sarah wondered where it had gone, but suddenly she felt his hand on her waist. Holding her like she was as breakable as china. Her heart skipped several beats as he moved his hand up and down her back.

"Sarah." He whispered, but more urgently this time. Unable to control the feelings that were overtaking him. He moved his head closer to hers so that his breath was on her cheek. And suddenly, through the darkness, her eyes opened and locked with his. She moved away. Chuck felt a stab of hurt echo through his increasingly fragile body.

She rolled over to turn on the lamp, before curling back into his embrace. He kept his eyes on her, and he swore that he could read her eyes. She wanted this. Like an unstoppable force, Sarah moved her hands to his face, and sidled up to him. The fire that had started in her, reached new temperatures as she moved her face towards him.

It seemed like wild creatures had overtaken their bodies. They kissed, passionately, urgently. Her lips seemed to mold themselves around his, like they were made for him. Suddenly kissing wasn't the only thing on their minds, it was like she had to have him right there and then. To fill the endless empty void that she felt, with him, he was the missing piece to her puzzle.

When they finally met, as one, she felt like half of her heart was gone and then was replaced with his. It was a moment she knew she would never, ever forget and a moment that she never wanted to end.

It was later in the early hours of the morning when they finally came up for air. Their expressions were not guilty or ashamed, it was pure exhilaration. Chuck knew that he was gazing into the eyes of his future.

"Chuck." She said quietly, managing to catch her breath.

His eyes never left hers.

"I can't fight it any more, nor do I want to. I'm so in love with you Chuck." She murmured.

He wasn't shocked, or surprised after the night they had just had. "I love you too, Sarah. Nothing else should matter, not your past, not mine. Just our future."

She smiled at him.

"Was that too cheesy?" He slapped is forehead.

"No, of course it wasn't." She laughed.

"Oh God, do you think Casey was watching?" He wondered, pulling her to him.

"He was probably sleeping."

Only a few doors away, a very loud, disgusted grunt echoed followed by the words, "Finally."

**I'm sorry if that was totally and utterly cheesy, but I'm a romantic. For those of you who remember me.. Hi. But for those who don't, I'm Emma and I'm fifteen :D.. Please leave a review, it would mean a lot! **


End file.
